disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: A Pirate’s Knife For Me!
'Atlantic: A Pirate’s Knife For Me! '''is the 10th episode of Season 34. Summary Kwazii, accompanied by Captain Jake and his crew, and even his sister Ribbon, sets sail for the Caribbean islands to find Blackbeard’s knife, which is another one of the Evil 12, while trying to get past a magical forcefield made of voodoo magic, but Lord Fathom has a new spell that’ll help him break the barrier. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii is packing up his backpack, preparing for his next mission to find Blackbeard’s knife, another one of the Evil 12 that Lord Fathom is also seeking to find first before he and his friends do. Just right after Kwazii was done packing, he makes his leave when he almost bumped into his sister, Ribbon, who has unexpectedly appeared in his room to see what he was doing. Biting his lower lip, Kwazii stutters that he was just going out for a trip in the Gup-B, but he could see that his sister was getting a little suspicious when she saw his backpack as she figures that he wasn’t going out for a ride in his favorite gup, but doing something else. So to keep her from suspecting even more, Kwazii quickly rushes passed Ribbon and jumps down into the Octo-Hatch, but she was on his tail as Ribbon kept following him and demands him what he was hiding, just as with a heavy sigh, Kwazii stops on his tracks and gives up as he decides to confess to Ribbon where he was going: to the Caribbean Sea with Captain Jake and his crew to find another object of the Evil 12. Ribbon’s face looked curious and she asks what the Evil 12 was. After Kwazii explains to Ribbon about what the Evil 12 was and about his quest to find all eleven of them, he tells her that he needs to go to Pirate Island now to meet his friends or else he’ll be late. But before he could leave, Ribbon blurts out to Kwazii to wait and without thinking, she adds that she wants to come along on his mission, shocking her brother as he asks her if she’s out of her mind. Shaking her head, Ribbon tells Kwazii that where he goes, she’ll go, because he can’t just have pirates helping him find one of the Evil 12 and besides, she can come and help. However, Kwazii doesn’t think that’s a good idea for his sister to come along, and she might get herself into any trouble if she tags along, but Ribbon protests as she proclaims that she’s more than just a pretty land kitty as she has some tricks up her soft paws. Plus, she’d been dying to go on pirate adventures and dreams of even becoming one more than a landlubber like their mother. She learned to be a pirate cat just like their father, grandfather, and even her brother. Finally, after hesitating for a second, Kwazii sighs and slightly smiles, as he responds to his sister that she can come, much to her excitement and relief, then Kwazii adds to her to not make him regret this as Ribbon chuckles and replies that she promises that she won’t as they made their way to the Launch Bay and swam to Pirate Island. Later, when they sail on board the Mighty Colossus, Ribbon enjoys the water spraying onto her face while Kwazii and Captain Jake watch her having a blast. Captain Jake tells Kwazii that his sister sure seems happy to be coming with him as he says that she sure is, and it must’ve been a long time for Ribbon to sail on the seas since their parents divorced when they were still kittens. Just as Kwazii remembered that painful past, Ribbon interrupted his thoughts to ask him which of the Evil 12 they were going to look for. Thinking for a moment, Kwazii explains to Ribbon that he and his friends have already found Ramsley’s bottle of poisonous iocane powder from the Haunted Mansion, Prince Phobos’ crown of light from the Heatherfield Museum, so now they’re on their way to the Caribbean islands to find Blackbeard’s knife, also known as the Sword of Triton. Ribbon says that she’s heard about Blackbeard as Captain Jack Sparrow’s sworn enemy and Angelica’s father, but Kwazii was a bit skeptical and says that she doesn’t know anything about Blackbeard as Ribbon then says that she does so because she read a whole book about him every night when their mother is asleep, and that’s why she’s eager to come with her brother, to not only make sure he doesn’t get hurt but to also help him learn more about Blackbeard. Hearing that made Kwazii amazed by how much his sister knows about Blackbeard as she notices the expression on his face and chuckles. With her knowledge of Blackbeard, Kwazii is sure that they will find the Sword of Triton when they reach the Caribbean Sea just as when he mentioned that, he walks over to Captain Jake and asks him how many more miles left until they reach their destination as his best friend replies that they are not far now, so they are almost there. That’s good news, Kwazii said with a nod, and just before they drop the anchor down, he’ll get his powers ready as he flicks his paw and some magic rope that transformed into a lasso popped out of the ocean pearl bracelet that left Ribbon in awe. Seeing his sister watching made Kwazii smile as he enjoyed Ribbon watching in admiration of his powers from his special piece of jewelry. A few minutes later, the Mighty Colossus arrives at an island full of trees and mist as Izzy lowers the anchor before all six of the friends boarded off to begin their journey. The first thing they do on their journey was arriving at the bayou, where they find a rowboat fit for six passengers lucky for Kwazii and his friends, but before Kwazii could jump right in, Ribbon grabs him by the tail and points a paw at a hole in the boat. Plus, it doesn’t have any paddles, so Kwazii uses his repairing power to fix the hole and then uses his super sharp chomping power to chomp into the logs, until after he spits some splinters and wood chips put, they were turned into paddles so now they were ready to row as Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Ribbon hop aboard while Skully was instructed to keep an eye out for trouble, like Lord Fathom and Sinker. So far, all was clear and there was no sight for the merwizard and the cuttlefish so Kwazii can start paddling as he does so, but little did the pirates and Ribbon knew that Lord Fathom and Sinker have already beaten them to the bayou just as Lord Fathom opens up the Locket of Chernabog to tell the spirit that Kwazii, Captain Jake and his crew, and a brown female feline are here looking for the Sword of Triton, then Sinker asks what they should do before their enemies reach the knife first. Smiling wickedly, Chernabog tells them to not worry for that the knife of Blackbeard is protected by voodoo magic created by Blackbeard himself to prevent it from being stolen, but then Chernabog adds that he will give Lord Fathom a new spell that will let him through the forcefield, much to the merwizard’s satisfaction, as he and Sinker followed the pirates and Ribbon. Minutes later, Kwazii, Ribbon, Captain Jake and his crew were farther now when they rowed to the huge swamp with its alligator-filled waters, the fireflies flying about, and the crocodiles swimming around, minding their own business. Luckily, the alligators were asleep. As long as the pirates and Ribbon keep a distance away from those big reptiles, they’ll be safe, so they kept on rowing. Little did they knew that they were being followed by Lord Fathom and Sinker, who already have a plan to keep their enemies from getting close to Blackbeard’s sword as the merwizard uses his magic to disturb the alligators, who wake up and were now grumpy looking as they stared at Cubby, who was becoming apprehensive of their behavior, but Kwazii reassures him that the gators just woke up on the wrong side of the bed as Izzy nods in agreement before saying that they should just keep on rowing, but as they were rowing, Ribbon looked over her shoulder to see that not just one but two, and then more gators were swimming towards their boat! Quick on her paws, Ribbon jumps up and although she was shaking the boat, she whacked the alligators on the heads with the oar to keep them at bay, and Kwazii watched with amazement at his sister's bravery just as Captain Jake shouts at him to help him row and he does so while Ribbon swat at more gators, until they finally gave up and swam off fearfully. Now that the gators were gone, the crew can resume their mission as Kwazii and Captain Jake continued to row, but just then, Kwazii hears the sound of water running down until Cubby realizes that they were heading straight for a waterfall! Kwazii, Captain Jake, Ribbon, and Izzy then tried to row back, but it was already too late as their boat was coming down the waterfall too fast, and they were falling while screaming! After the boat was broken, everyone was okay so far, but now they were riding on pieces of their rowboat that then became rafts, so they decide to surf through the strong river, but not before Kwazii made extra oars for Izzy, Ribbon, and Cubby while Skully kept his eyes peeled for more danger and tried to catch up with his friends to make sure they stay together. The five rowed on their rafts as the strong current made them go even faster that they had to row to the left and then to the right to prevent from crashing into any stalagmites, then had to duck under some low caves to keep themselves from getting hit on the forehead, and when the cave suddenly starts to rumble, they had to dodge the falling stalactites before they had the chance to crush them into dust! Kwazii then sees a stalactite about to fall on Ribbon, so he quickly destroys it by using Lightning Snap power to break it into pieces as she thanks him for the save. She would've been chopped cat liver back there, Ribbon said as Kwazi replies that it's no problem at all, but just when they were out of the woods, Izzy spots a band of skeletal pirates up ahead on, and they were armed with bombs. Quick as they could, the kids, parrot, and cats dodged the bombs while Kwazii used his powers to block the explosions and Ribbon helped steer the boat, but not only that, she also catches the bombs to throw back at the skeletons. Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Aqua Wings * Super Strength * Super Speed * Lightning Snap * Bubble Blast * Hydrokinesis * Aqua Spiral * Tree Power * Snowflake Stars * Magic Rope Characters * Trivia * The episode’s title is a play on the pirate line “a pirate’s life for me”. * Lord Fathom learns a new spell in this episode. * The next object of the Evil 12 makes its first appearance in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 34 images Category:Ribbon images Category:Octonauts images Category:Atlantic images Category:Evil 12 episodes